Pilihan
by gyurachi
Summary: Aladdin bingung, dengan siapa ia harus berpihak?/Dengan senyumnya, Yamuraiha memberikan saran terbaik yang membuat Aladdin menetapkan pilihannya. canon—based on chapter 205.


**Disclaimer: **Shinobu Ohtaka-_san_

Warning(s): _standard applied_—canon (mengambil setting dari ch205 p17)

.

.

_**Pilihan**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sore itu, Aladdin tak juga kunjung keluar dari kamarnya. Tepat setelah pertemuan singkatnya dengan seorang Magi bernama Yunan.

Perkataan Yunan terus menghantuinya. Sekalipun Yunan sudah bilang untuk tidak terlalu memusingkannya—karena jelas jawabannya akan datang sendiri, cepat atau lambat—tapi, tetap saja. Aladdin merasa pengetahuannya sangat terbatas sekalipun ia memiliki 'kebijakan Solomon'. Berbeda dengan Scheherazade atau Yunan yang sudah melihat alur dunia ini dalam waktu yang lama, Aladdin benar-benar buta akan dunia ini—atau lebih tepatnya, tentang orang-orang yang dikatakan akan menjadi calon raja dari dunia ini.

'_Bagaimana jika di masa kini ... raja-raja itu berperang satu sama lain karena keinginan yang berbeda-beda, dan orang yang selamat mungkin membuat_ 'takdir yang benar' _untuk dunia ini?_'

Aladdin menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Selimut tebal itu ditariknya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, hanya wajah berpikir kerasnya saja yang terlihat. Anak laki-laki berambut biru itu kembali membuat kesimpulan dari awal. Kali ini tidak terburu-buru seperti tadi.

Jadi, Aladdin mengenal 8 dari kurang lebih 13 pemilik wadah logam yang pernah membentuk aliansi dadakan di Magnostadt. Dan yang ia bisa ingat namanya hanya Alibaba, Kouen Ren, Koumei Ren, Hakuei Ren, Kougyoku Ren, Kouha Ren, Muu Alexius, Sinbad—dan, ugh, ia tidak tahu sisanya.

8 pemilik wadah logam yang Aladdin kenal adalah orang yang berkesan, terutama Kouen Ren, Sinbad, dan Alibaba Saluja, pangeran ketiga kerajaan Balbadd sekaligus orang yang pertama kali ia temui di dunia ini. Ketiganya adalah pemilik wadah logam yang sangat kuat, dan memiliki kelebihan yang mendekati konsep raja ideal versi Aladdin.

Yang pertama, Kouen Ren. Pria besar yang memiliki 3 wadah logam sekaligus adalah seorang pangeran yang seharusnya sudah menjadi raja kerajaan Kou. Aladdin hanya pernah bertemu sekali dengannya. Saat bertatapan untuk yang pertama kalinya dengan sosok pangeran itu, Aladdin merasakan sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Entah apa, otaknya tidak bisa mengolah kalimat yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaan yang ia rasakan.

Aladdin pernah mendengar beberapa berita tentang Kouen Ren. Laki-laki itu adalah orang yang sudah menaklukan banyak negeri, dan setelah menaklukkannya, ia akan mengatur negeri tersebut sedemikian rupa sampai menjadi sebuah negeri dengan aturannya sendiri. Aladdin tidak tahu pasti aturan apa yang diberikan Kouen untuk negeri yang sudah ditaklukkannya. Yang jelas—beberapa orang yang ditanyainya yang berkata seperti ini—tidak ada negeri yang tidak makmur setelah masuk ke dalam genggaman Kouen.

"Harusnya aku ikut ke Balbadd..." Aladdin mengeluh, menggembungkan kedua pipinya karena menemukan pertanyaan lagi di dalam kesimpulannya sendiri. Raja Sindiria yang satu itu terlalu melindunginya.

Tapi, lupakan soal aturan itu, firasat Aladdin dengan tegas mengatakan bahwa Kouen memiliki sesuatu yang berbahaya. Dan mungkin sesuatu itu adalah obsesinya tentang pengetahuan, seperti yang pernah dikatakan Koumei kepadanya.

Menghela napas, tangannya beralih menggenggam seruling yang menggantung di lehernya. _Ugo_-kun, _bisakah kau membantuku mencarikan solusinya? _Iris birunya menatap langit yang terlihat dari jendela kamarnya. _Aku ... aku butuh seseorang—_

"Aladdin? Apa kau di dalam?"

Sebuah suara yang tidak asing memasuki indera pendengaran Aladdin. Dengan cepat, Aladdin membuka selimutnya sampai ke pinggangnya. Iris birunya dengan cepat menangkap sosok perempuan berambut biru kehijauan yang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Sinbad khawatir karena kau tidak mau keluar dari kamar setelah bertemu dengan seseorang." Yamuraiha langsung mengatakan maksud kedatangannya. Tangan kanannya menutup pintu, setelahnya sepasang kaki jenjang itu menuntunnya menuju Aladdin. "Ada apa?" sisi ranjang yang kosong segera diduduki Yamuraiha, tongkatnya ia letakkan di ujung ranjang. Jemarinya mengelus manja rambut biru tua Aladdin.

Tubuh kecil Aladdin mengubah posisinya. Sekarang ia duduk bersimpuh, berhadapan dengan guru sihirnya sekaligus wadah pelayan Sinbad. Aladdin hanya tersenyum saat Yamuraiha bertanya, Aladdin bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Anu ... Yam-_san_." Aladdin menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Kedua tangan yang dikepalkan berada di atas pahanya. Apa yang harus ia katakan? Topik yang ada di kepalanya saat ini hanya kesimpulan dangkalnya tentang Kouen, lalu Sinbad—

"Yam-_san_ ... menurutmu paman Sinbad itu orang yang seperti apa?"

Sebuah kalimat pertanyaan yang terlintas di kepalanya langsung ia realisasikan melalui suara. Garis matanya yang menegas membuatnya terlihat sedang tidak bercanda—walau kenyataannya memang pertanyaan itu adalah sesuatu yang serius.

"Eh?" Perempuan itu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, kelihatannya kebingungan karena pertanyaan Aladdin yang di luar perkiraannya. "Ah, anu, itu ... bagaimana, ya?" Yamuraiha menggaruk dagunya yang tidak gatal. Ia melirik ke kanan atas, mencari jawaban terbaik yang ia punya. "Yang jelas, dia orang yang ... baik? Eng ... biar dia mesum sepertimu, dia pemimpin yang luar biasa. Semua rakyat Sindria sangat menghormatinya sekalipun dia punya sifat paling kekanakan di usianya. Dia sangat bersinar." –Yamuraiha tertawa setelahnya.

"Ah, begitu..." Aladdin menundukkan kepalanya perlahan, tersenyum tipis. _Yam-_san_ punya pemikirannya sama denganku._

"Omong-omong..." Yamuraiha menundukkan kepalanya sedemikian rupa hingga bisa melihat wajah Aladdin yang menunjukkan ketidakpuasan. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu tiba-tiba?" tanyanya, penasaran.

"Eh?" Alibaba kembali dibuat bingung dengan pertanyaan Yamuraiha. Benar juga. Seharusnya ia tidak menanyakan hal tadi kepada gurunya. Tidak mungkin Yamuraiha—yang _notabene_-nya adalah pelayan Sinbad—akan menjawab menjawab dengan frontal tentang sisi buruk tuannya.

Tidak, jika Aladdin menceritakan semuanya—mungkin?

Ugh, terlalu beresiko.

Aladdin menarik napas panjang, kemudian membuang udara kotor yang ada di dalam paru-parunya. "Yam-_san_, kalau Alibaba-_kun_ orangnya seperti apa?" Alibaba kembali bertanya, mengabaikan pertanyaan Yamuraiha.

Untuk sesaat, Yamuraiha hanya diam. Manik nya menatap sepasang iris biru safir yang berbinar, mencoba mencari jawaban yang tidak diberikan oleh anak didiknya dalam bentuk kata-kata. "...Apa ini soal raja yang akan menyatukan dunia itu?"

"...Ah?" Aladdin agak terkejut saat Yamuraiha menebak dengan benar tentang masalah yang dihadapi Aladdin hanya dari 2 pertanyaan yang diajukannya. "Mm ... itu—" Bocah manis itu lagi-lagi menundukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis. Ternyata mustahil untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu di depan seorang penyihir jenius yang pernah diasuh oleh pemimpin Magnostadt.

Yamuraiha menghela napas panjang. Kemudian bibirnya mengulum senyum, kedua tangannya menarik tangan kanan Aladdin ke dalam genggamannya. "Aku tahu apa masalahmu. Jadi, ceritakan semuanya. Aku akan membantu mencarikan solusinya, semampuku."

Aladdin membuka mulutnya. Kalimat penolakan yang tadinya ingin disampaikan olehnya terasa terhalang oleh sesuatu. Sekilas, pupil birunya melihat belasan kupu-kupu putih berterbangan di sekitar mereka, mengantarkan perasaan Yamuraiha yang tulus kepadanya.

Rukh putih itu yang menahannya.

Aladdin tersenyum, kali ini senyum yang lebih tulus dari yang sebelumnya. Tangan kirinya yang menganggur mendekap punggung tangan Yamuraiha. "Yam-_san_, terima kasih sudah khawatir. Tapi aku tidak bisa bilang secara langsung tentang apa yang sedang mengganjalku. Tapi—" raut wajahnya berubah, tegas namun tetap terlihat manis. "—bisakah aku mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan seperti tadi, Yam-_san_? Mungkin aku akan mengatakannya secara tidak langsung dari jawaban Yam-_san_."

Yamuraiha melebarkan senyumnya. "Tentu!"

Aladdin tersenyum, beban di hatinya rasanya berkurang walau sedikit. _Ugo_-kun, _apa ini jawabanmu? Yam-_san _sebagai penggantimu? _

"Jadi." Perempuan berambut biru laut melepas genggaman tangannya, membuat posisi senyaman mungkin di atas kasur itu. "Pertanyaan pertama?"

"Ah, iya, iya." Aladdin menggaruk pipinya. Mulai merangkai kalimat pertanyaan yang akan diajukannya kepada Yamuraiha. "Mm ... Yam-_san_, menurut Yam-_san_, raja yang baik itu raja yang seperti apa?" tanyanya. "—kalau bisa, tolong jangan berikan jawaban yang terlalu umum, ya?"

Yamuraiha mengedip beberapa kali saat Aladdin mengatakan 'jawaban-yang-terlalu-umum'— "Hmph." —dan tertawa setelahnya. "Daripada jawaban yang umum, mungkin aku akan menjawabnya dengan 'menelaah-kembali-jawaban-yang-umum' itu," ucapnya, senyumnya tampak indah.

Magi berambut biru hanya tersenyum, membentuk senyum terbalik pada sepasang matanya. "Masih lebih baik."

Yamuraiha mengangguk. Ujung jari telunjuk ia tempelkan di dagu. Iris _turqouise_-nya melirik langit-langit yang kosong, memikirkan kalimat yang paling pas untuk memulai diskusi mereka. "Raja yang baik, tentu saja harus mengatur negerinya dengan baik. Iya, kan?"

Aladdin mengangguk. "Tapi, bagaimana cara raja itu mengatur negerinya dengan baik?"

Yamuraiha menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana spesifiknya. Tapi, kalau memakai versi Sinbad, dia akan membuat rakyatnya merasa nyaman berada di Sindria," jawab Yamuraiha, kemudian berdiri untuk meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa pegal.

Menundukkan kepala, ia berpikir sejenak. Anak laki-laki berusia 12 tahun itu kembali mengangkat kepalanya, melihat tubuh Yamuraiha dari belakang dengan raut wajah serius. "Merasa nyaman ... apa maksudnya melindungi Sindria ancaman dari luar?"

Perempuan penyihir itu memutar kepalanya 90 derajat, dan melirik Aladdin. "Yup." Jawaban pendek ia berikan, kemudian ia membaringkan dirinya di atas ranjang yang empuk. "Aku membuat pelindung dari sihir untuk melindungi serangan dari luar sesuai perintah Sinbad, dan selama ini semuanya aman-aman saja—minus kejadian Magi kerajaan Kou sialan yang sudah menghancurkan pelindungku sekali serang, ya."

Aladdin mengangguk. Memang benar, Sindria bagai surga dunia bagi rakyatnya. Tidak ada yang tertindas, semuanya berbaur menjadi satu. Tertawa bersama, menonton keseruan para jenderal Sindria yang memburu monster, membuat pesta dengan rajanya yang membaur di sana. Tidak ada diskriminasi penduduk di Sindria. Tidak ada.

—sedetik kemudian, Aladdin teringat sesuatu.

"...kalau, kalau paman Kouen, bagaimana dia mengatur negeri jajahannya?"

"Kouen, ya? Hm, Kouen—eh, tunggu." Yamuraiha langsung melihat Aladdin dengan tatapan heran. "Maksudmu Kouen Ren dari Kerajaan Kou?" Yamuraiha memberi penekanan pada kata 'kerajaan Kou'.

Aladdin mengangguk yakin.

"Hm..." Yamuraiha kembali memasang pose berpikir. "Kurasa, agak tidak sopan untuk mengatakannya sebagai 'negeri jajahan', karena yang aku tahu, jajahan itu berarti _menguasai_ lalu _menindas_. Soalnya, setiap negeri yang sudah ditaklukkan pangeran itu tidak pernah tidak makmur, _sih_," terangnya. "Beberapa kenalanku yang pernah berkunjung ke negeri yang menyatu dengan Kou juga bilang kalau tempat itu berbeda dari sebelumnya. Bukan berbeda dalam artian negatif, justru sebaliknya. Tapi—" raut wajah Yamuraiha berubah, ia kembali duduk, melipat kedua tangannya.

Sorot mata Aladdin menegas. "Tapi?"

"Begini, aku juga sebenarnya agak bingung menjelaskannya. Entah ini berita baik atau buruk, tapi perubahan yang dilakukan Kouen terhadap negeri taklukannya terlalu 'damai.' Bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya?" jemarinya menyisir pelan anak rambutnya.

Aladdin hanya diam, membiarkan Yamuraiha untuk berpikir.

"Di sana, ada 3 tingkatan yang _katanya_ menjadi keseimbangan penduduk itu sendiri. Yang pertama: orang berbaju cokelat adalah budak, hijau adalah rakyat biasa, dan putih untuk orang pemerintahan kalau aku tidak salah." Yamuraiha melanjutkan penjelasannya. Aura di sekelilingnya berubah seketika.

"Tunggu, Yam-_san_ ... budak—" Aladdin melebarkan kedua matanya, tidak percaya. "Negeri jajahan paman Kouen ... memperbolehkan perbudakan?"

Yamuraiha mengangguk. "Ini yang aku maksud, aku tidak tahu harus bilang ini berita baik atau buruk. Kerajaan Kou melegalkan perbudakan—dan menjadikan para budak itu sebagai 'properti' negeri mereka. Yah, tapi, mereka juga memberikan masa 'pensiun' untuk budak itu sendiri..."

"Pensiun?"

"Setelah 5 tahun menjadi budak, mereka akan melepas jabatan mereka sebagai budak. Tapi aku tidak tahu akan diapakan lagi mereka setelah diambil dari tempat yang jauh, dijadikan budak kemudian pensiun. Yah, mungkin mereka akan melepas pakaian cokelat mereka dengan warna hijau—"

"...apa Balbadd juga akan jadi seperti itu, Yam-_san_? Memperbolehkan budak ... apa mereka benar-benar memperbolehkannya?"

Aladdin menatapnya, seolah meminta jawaban yang sejujur-jujurnya dari Yamuraiha.

Ekspresi sedih terlukis jelas di wajah Yamuraiha. Ia harus menjawab dengan jujur, sekalipun itu adalah kenyataan yang menyakitkan. Jika tidak, kekhawatirannya akan perasaan bingung Aladdin yang berubah menjadi bebannya di masa depan akan jadi kenyataan. Sebagai seorang guru, Yamuraiha tidak akan membiarkannya.

Jadi, perempuan itu memutuskan untuk mengangguk.

"Begini, sebenarnya ... semua informasi yang kujelaskan tadi, itu semua berasal dari temanku yang pernah berkunjung ke Balbadd beberapa hari yang lalu."

Hening sesaat.

Aladdin menguatkan kepalan tangannya. Otaknya mulai berpikir. Ia mulai menduga-duga, bagaimana jadinya Alibaba jika ia mengetahui sistem pemerintahan negeri jajahan kerajaan Kou? Ditambah dengan Morgiana yang juga turut serta dalam perjalanan ke Balbadd ... bagaimana jika mereka tahu budak adalah legal di sana?

_Alibaba._

_Balbadd._

_Budak._

_Kouen Ren—_

Aladdin merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk sekejap.

—_dengan obsesinya akan pengetahuan yang tersimpan di dalam 'Kebijakan Solomon'_.

"Yam-_san_ ... apa menurutmu Alibaba-_kun_ akan mengkhianati paman Sinbad dan berbalik melawannya?"

Yamuraiha tercengang. "A-apa?"

"Begini..." Aladdin menatap lurus ke arah Yamuraiha. "Yam-_san_, cobalah untuk 'berada di posisi paman Kouen' dan mulai berspekulasi untuk hasil yang akan diperoleh dari Balbadd selain negeri itu sendiri. Jika saja Alibaba-_kun_ ... jika saja paman Kouen mengajak Alibaba-k_un_ untuk menghancurkan ikatannya dengan paman Sinbad dan beralih melawannya dengan iming-iming Balbadd, bukannya itu akan menguntungkan paman Kouen itu sendiri?"

Angin sore berembus pelan lewat balkon kamar, menari bersama tirai besar yang berada di setiap sisinya. Menggoyangkan anak rambut sang Magi perlahan.

"Aladdin..." Yamuraiha mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. _Darimana Aladdin mendapat keyakinan seperti itu? _"Aladdin, bukannya aku ingin mematahkan logikamu. Tapi, apa keuntungan yang akan Kouen dapatkan dari Alibaba? Aku yakin keluarga Saluja tidak akan memiliki pengaruh sebesar kerajaan Kou lagi di Balbadd, kan?"

Aladdin menggeleng. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Ada satu hal yang ia takutkan. Sebuah skenario terburuk yang hinggap di kepala Aladdin, jika Kouen benar-benar akan menggenggam Alibaba dengan cara menariknya ke dalam masalah perbudakan, cepat atau lambat Aladdin juga—

"...yang aku takutkan, mereka hanya menggunakan Alibaba-_kun_ untuk ikut menarikku menjadi bagian mereka..."

"A—" Perempuan itu kini diam bagai patung. Udara di sekitarnya seperti hilang begitu saja. Sekalipun Aladdin adalah Magi, dia hanya anak-anak yang tidak tahu menahu tentang politik kerajaan. Menghancurkan mental seorang anak kecil dengan mengambil 'orangtua'nya itu sama saja dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan, kan? "Tidak mungkin..."

Aladdin hanya diam, ia kembali berpikir—mencoba menghubungkan pertanyaan Yunan di awal dengan kesimpulan yang ia dapatkan berkat diskusinya dengan Yamuraiha.

'_Pada akhirnya, siapa yang layak menjadi raja di antara para pemilik wadah logam itu? Jika saja memiliki dua Magi di dalam satu kerajaan sudah merupakan sebuah kerpastian, mau baik atau bukan, kandidatnya pasti hanya keluarga Ren, kan?...Tidak, yang akan jadi raja sudah jelas_. _Paman Kouen, dia—_'

"Aladdin?"

Suara lembut Yamuraiha masuk begitu saja ke dalam indera pendengaran Aladdin, membuat Aladdin langsung melihat gurunya. Sangat jelas di wajahnya, masalah baru kembali mengisi lembaran memori Aladdin. Yamuraiha menghela napas, mereka membuat benang merah itu semakin kusut dan sulit untuk diuraikan.

"Aladdin, apa lagi yang kau pikirkan?"

Bocah itu hanya diam, menatap Yamuraiha dalam-dalam. Entah kebenaran apa yang dicari oleh Aladdin lewat matanya, tapi perempuan itu merasa bisa mengerti walau sedikit. "Aku hanya wadah pelayan Sinbad. Wadah pelayan dan Magi itu sangat berbeda, kau tidak bisa menjadikannya perumpamaan. Untuk kali ini, bukankah lebih baik kalau bertanya kepada sesama Magi?"

Aladdin terkejut untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Yamuraiha berhasil menebak isi hatinya, lagi.

"Tapi, Yam-_san_ ... pada akhirnya aku tidak tahu dengan siapa aku harus berpihak. Apa menjadi salah satu dari mereka itu sebuah keharusan? Aku—"

Jari telunjuk Yamuraiha menutup mulut Aladdin. Ia tersenyum, ingin memotong kalimat putus asa Aladdin. "Daripada masuk ke dalam satu bagian, bukannya lebih keren kalau menyatukannya?" usulnya. "Urusan siapa yang menjadi raja bisa jadi urusan yang kesekian. Bukannya lebih baik menyatukan mereka dulu? Aku yakin yang kau inginkan dari awal adalah mencegah peperangan di antara mereka, Aladdin."

Langit semakin gelap, hanya cahaya matahari senja yang memasuki ruangan itu sebagai penerangan.

"Menyatukan ... tiga kekuatan besar itu?"

Yamuraiha mengangguk.

"Bagaimana caranya...?"

Rambut _turqoise_-nya berterbangan, bersamaan dengan rambut biru Aladdin. Angin sore yang semakin ganas seperti memaksa mereka berdua untuk segera menyelesaikan permasalahan mereka sebelum Sang Surya enggan untuk menerangi mereka.

Jemari lentik itu menyentuh bahu kecil Aladdin, berusaha memberikan kepercayaan diri lewat kehangatan yang ia miliki. "Besok. Pertemuan antara raja kerajaan Sindria, Kou, dan Leam, ingat?" tuturnya lembut. "Pastikan kau membuat mereka mendengarkanmu dengan baik. Jangan terpengaruh dengan tekanan dari orang-orang yang ada di sana, bahkan jika itu Alibaba sekalipun. Ingat, tujuanmu adalah menghapuskan garis yang memisahkan mereka."

"Ah—" Aladdin tidak berkedip. Ia mengerti, jika ia mau membagi sejarah yang tidak pernah diketahi oleh seorangpun, harusnya pikiran mereka bisa berubah, kan? _Perpecahan yang disebabkan 3 raja itu akan memudar, kan?_

Yamuraiha melihat seulas senyum tipis di wajah manis anak didiknya. Sepertinya mereka sudah memecahkan masalahnya. "Jadi, sudah punya ketetapan?" tanyanya, ingin memantapkan keyakinan yang mulai dibangun oleh Aladdin.

—bersamaan dengan rukh putih yang seperti keluar dari tubuhnya, Aladdin mengangguk dengan senyum manisnya.

Sebuah keyakinan yang sudah ditetapkannya—pilihan terbaik yang bisa menyatukan dunia tanpa diskriminasi para manusia, mengantar mereka menuju sebuah masa depan yang indah untuk semua orang.

_Sejarah kelam Alma Torran._

**.**

—**END—**

**.**

**a/n**: percakapan gaje antara guru dan murid yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam otak daku :'3 ffffuu~ Setelah ending ini, mungkin yang bilang masih ngegantung bisa baca ch205 dst. :3 Soalnya daku ngambil cerita juga nggak jauh-jauh dari alur di canon /ngikik/

[08072014 – 05.20 _p.m_] gyurachi


End file.
